Pecados Capitales
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Los siete pecados capitales desde el punto de vista de la pareja de Oliver y Barry.
1. Vanidad

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Uno:** Vanidad.

Barry nunca le había prestado verdadera atención a su apariencia, _ni siquiera durante su adolescencia_ , pues nunca fue algo que llamase su atención como hacía con otras personas que pasaban un buen tiempo frente al espejo observando su cuerpo para verse bien. Para él fue indiferente que usase, y no con ésto quería decir que usaba cualquier cosa que encontrase en el armario. Sabía como vestirse bien. Pero las playeras de moda, los tennis caros y los pantalones de colores nunca llamaron su atención. Cualquiera diría que era descuidado, sobretodo antes de ser Flash; con sus ojeras marcando su rostro y el cansancio de su mirada debido a que pasaba grandes horas en sus trabajos frente a la computadora. Pero, en realidad, no era así.

Barry estaba cómodo con sus playeras de estampas de superhéroes, sus camisas y los suéteres rojos, se sentía comodo y casual. Con su cabello rebelde peinado hacia arriba y un perfume sutil impregnado en su cuello. Eso estaba bien para él, no necesitaba de nada más.

Admitía que su forma de vestir no hacia que las mujeres volteasen a verlo cuando caminaba por la calle ni recibir comentarios o elogios por lo bajo.

Barry no era feo, lo tiene claro. Era guapo, nada más. Su cuerpo delgado y cubierto por capas de ropa no lo hacían alguien deseable.

No hasta que Oliver pareció decidir que le gustaba como se veía con más ropa de lo que era sano para alguien, para luego ser él mismo quien se la quitase con paciencia en la cama u otra superficie plana.

Oliver podía decir odiar sus suéteres, pero Barry no escuchaba quejas de su parte cuando, antes de hacer el amor, el arquero iba poco a poco desnudando su cuerpo. Como si estuviese desenvolviendo un regalo que ha esperado durante años. Cuando pasea sus tocas manos por todo su cuerpo buscando los pliegues de su ropa para tirar de ella y quitarla del medio.

Y para Barry estaba bien, muy bien.

Por lo cual, cuando vuelven a verse luego de cuatro días y Oliver no deja de seguirle con la mirada, _impregnada de deseo_ , por la Arrow Cave, imaginándose las maneras en las que puede hacer desaparecer su suéter azul, _el que el rubio le regaló_ , es que Barry se permite sonreír casi de manera hilarante.

Su vanidad se ocultaba bajo las telas de un suéter nuevo y perfume que usa para momentos especiales.


	2. Envidia

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Dos:** Envidia.

Oliver lo ve partir por la carretera semi obscura a Central City entre estelas de luces rojas y amarillas luego de compartir un eterno abrazo con aquela quien llamaban Flash. La brisa tras su marcha le acaricia tenue el rostro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por inercia para poder solo sentirla mejor. Dejar que todo de él se llene con los dones especiales del menor.

A veces, como sucedía en esos momentos, no podía evitar sentir envidia de Barry. De lo que poseía, sus poderes que lo hacían único. De poder estar unos segundos bajo su piel y poder tener la libertad de correr tan rápido como lo hacía el viento, dejarse llevar y correr tan lejos como le fuera posible. Tener esa libertad de escapar sin sentirse atado a nadie, pero sabiendo que tenia un lugar seguro al cual volver; tener en mente de que habría alguien esperando a por él para cuando ya no necesite esas ganas de dejarse llevar.

A veces tiene envidia de Barry, por que el velocista no necesita correr para huir de demonios internos porque él no los tiene. Por que correr para Barry no significaba huir o simplemente escapar de algo. Correr para él simplemente era tener la capacidad de sentirse libre, el solo placer de desconectarse del mundo para solo sentir todo a tu alrededor de manera distinta. Y Oliver quería eso, correr sin pensar en nada. Correr para sentir que aún era un hombre vivo, uno que hacia lo posible para ser mejor persona. Correr para sentir una libertad que había quedado allí perdida en la isla.

No es como si no le gustase su vida, ser Arrow y el futuro alcalde de Starling City. No es como si no queriese a su equipo y a su hermana, no es como si no amase a Barry. Pero había veces en los que el tiempo era más fuerte que él y necesitaba escapar, salir de su propio mundo para huir a otro dónde no debía usar su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

Y Oliver sabe que debe resignarse. Porque él no era un Metahumano con supervelocidad, solo un simple mortal que siente envidia del muchacho que le gustaba.


	3. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Tres:** Pereza.

Había pasado un mes entero, con sus treinta días, sin poder verse. Oliver con su asunto delicado con Merlyn y Barry con su problema hacia el falso Jay Garrick. Ambos tan atareados que apenas se mensajeaban en sus ratos - _muy pequeños_ \- libres y sus limitados llamados telefónicos que no lograban satisfacer a ninguno de los dos.

Ahora, con Malcom lejos y Jay sin dar señales de vida, ambos habían decidido por fin verse en el loft del arquero. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche, demostrandose a su manera cuanto se habían echado en falta.

Su relación seguía siendo un misterio para los demás - _a excepción de Joe, quien los pillóen el departamento del menor_ \- ya que preferían no estar bajo el ojo crítico de ellos, vigilando sus escapes para verse el uno al otro. No es como si no confiaran en sus amigos, lo hacían en verdad, pero tanto Barry como Oliver preferían que su relación siguiera siendo solo suya, su propio secreto. Ya suficiente compartían con sus equipos, sus vidas siempre siendo vigiladas ¿Porqué no tener algo que llamar solo suyo? Después de todo, lo necesitaban. Ser solo ellos dos. Nada más.

Las horas siguientes de su erótico encuentro, ambos hablan. No de Arrow y Flash, sino las vidas que llevaban Oliver Queen y Barry Allen. Se dicen lo que estuvieron haciendo y lo que tuvieron que soportar para evitar verse, para no cruzar esas 600 millas que los separaban. Porque por mucho que se quieran y deseen permanecer junto al otro, ambos saben que tienen responsabilidades que poner ante todo, incluso de sus propios deseos. Pero así como ellos mismos anteponian el bien común, también podían hacerlo con su vida. Ser egoístas aunque sea sólo un ratito.

Ahora, en la mañana siguiente, ni Barry ni Oliver quieren despegar su cuerpo del otro. Fundidos en un abrazo tibio que los arroja al deseo de nunca salir de aquella cama. Enredados entre mantas que olían a sexo y un silencio que apenas era cortado por la vida urbana del exterior. En un clima intimo y feliz, esperado.

En la pereza de solo estar allí entre las sábanas del mayor y sentir el cuerpo desnudo del contrario, en una paz que solo los brazos del otro podría brindarle.


	4. Gula

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Cuatro:** Gula.

Deja los papeles del informe policial de lado en una pila un tanto uniforme, se balancean un poco amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento pero los ignora, le da igual. Después de todo no estaba verdaderamente concentrado y todo aquello que había firmado fue por mera inercia, que de no haber sido por que Felicity se los había entregado ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho.

Y es que no podía sacar de su cabeza al mocoso de Central City, de lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron para ayudar a Vixen.

 _Lo había besado._

Barry lo había besado. Así nada más. Solo se acercó a él, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal, apoyó tímido sus manos en su pecho y junto sus labios en un choque rápido. La acción lo tomó desprevenido, no pudiendo cerrar los ojos pero viendo que el menor si lo hacia. Luego, así como el velocista se había tomado el descaro de besarle, se alejo de él con las mejillas rojas y un puchero aniñado. Y antes de que Oliver pudiese preguntar siquiera, Barry había echado a correr lejos.

Ya había pasado una semana de lo sucedido y Oliver no había reunido el valor para llamarlo ni Barry tampoco dio señales de vida.

Oliver había intentado no pensar en eso, había intentado no pensar en Barry. Después de todo, estaba tratando de rehacer su relación con Felicity. Pero claro, el castaño le daba un besito estúpido y él, como el estúpido que era, no podía solo dejarlo pasar. No, claro que no.

Él tenia que pasarse días enteros con la mente pérdida allí en Central City.

Él tenía que rememorar una y otra vez el insulso beso. Recordar los labios del chico sobre los suyos, lo suaves que eran, carnosos y quienes pedían a gritos ser mordidos. Recordar la textura de ellos y su calidez junto a aquel aroma masculino propio del menor. Tan suave, tan exquisito, deseable. Recordar también sus ojos verdes luego de eso, apenados y tímidos; envueltos en una capa de vergüenza que bañaban sus mejillas de un rojo idéntico al de su traje.

Y... Dios. Oliver quería volver a besarle.

Darle un verdadero beso.

Nada de timidez ni vergüenza de por medio. Nada de toques castos y puros.

Quería devorar su boca como era debido, morder sus labios hasta hacerlo jadear. Pasar su lengua entre besos y profanarlo como se le viniese en gana. Quería succionar sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos, y aún así no parar de comerle la boca.

Estaba mal, Oliver lo sabe.

Pero igual así, aún quiere devorar entre besos a Barry Allen.


	5. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Cinco:** Ira.

El reloj despertador en su mesa de noche marca las 4:15 a.m, no puede dormir. Los sucesos ocurridos aquel día se repiten como película en su cabeza una y otra vez, y no sabe si sentirse avergonzado por su actitud o recaer nuevamente en el dolor de su pecho al recordar lo humillado que le hizo sentir Oliver.

Por culpa de Bivolo, había podido descargar un poco de la frustración que se había guardado para sí mismo luego de su "discusión" con su socio _¿Podía siquiera decirle así?_

Oliver lo hacia sentir tan confundido.

Primero acepta ayudarlo cuando le rebela sus poderes, le aconseja para transmitirle calma y dice que debía usar una máscara tal y como él lo hacia. Acepta entrenarlo para mejorar, acepta su compañía. Lo ayuda ¿Luego? Luego simplemente lo utiliza. Oliver no lo veía como un amigo, no veía a un potencial compañero. Nunca fue su plan. Oliver lo único que quiso de él fue un soldadito para Arrow. Nada más.

Eso lo había herido más de lo que alguna vez lo habían hecho, casi como descubrir que Iris estaba con Eddie.

¿Porqué Oliver tuvo que hacerle eso? Prácticamente lo trato como a su diana personal.

Barry intentó mantener la calma luego de eso, queriendo que nadie viese cuanto le había afectado la indiferencia de Oliver. Pero no contaba con que Bivolo urgara entre sus sentimientos y sacara a flote aquella pequeña oscuridad que albergaba su corazón. Aquella que existía gracias a el desamor de Iris y la frialdad de Oliver.

Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza cuanta oscuridad podía tener dentro, cuantos sentimientos negativos reprimía con tal de no herir a otros. Pero que allí estaban, que existían y alguien no dudo en tomar ventaja de ellos.

Y puede que al principio lo negase, pero ahora, luego de lo sucedido hace algunas horas, sabe que tiene nuevos sentimientos para con Oliver.

Barry siente rencor por Oliver.

Le aguarda cierta ira por su trato despectivo y cruel.

Por que Barry no lo entiende. Él nunca trato mal al arquero, siempre se mostró amable y entusiasta a la hora de ayudarlo, y el que el otro hombre se lo devolviese con indiferencia le había dolido de verdad.

Ahora ambos estaban bien y Arrow parecía querer quedar en buenos términos con él. Pero el castaño no se miente, ya no.

Porque Bivolo abrió la pequeña jaula de sus sentimientos oscuros, y teme que otra vez la ira nuble su mente.


	6. Codicia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Seis:** Codicia.

Se suponía que Oliver había cambiado, que era otro hombre. Uno mejor y que las sombras de su pasado llena de excesos y malas ideas se habían desvanecido por completo. Que ya nada quedaba en él, sólo malos recuerdos que, para su suerte, ya no lo visitaban tan a menudo en sueños.

Ahora tenía otra vida, una mejor. El nombre de Oliver Queen había quedado limpio. Había sido elegido como alcalde, luego de una ardua campaña en la que Felicity lo ayudó. Tenía a su equipo con él, a su hermana de vuelta y había podido superar la muerte de Laurel. Pero nada podía salir tan bien en su vida, nada podía quedarse en relativa calma. Y es que Oliver no podía estarse quieto.

Ya había conseguido lo que se propuso desde un principio, ahora quiere algo más. A alguien más.

 _Barry Allen_.

Lo quería a él. Ése muchacho torpe de Central City debía ser suyo, debía pertenecerle a él. Quedarse a su lado, sonreirle cariñosamente y llenarlo de mimos. Debía besarlo, marcar su piel entre sus sabanas. Debía demostrarles a todos que aquel velocista era solo suyo.

Oliver no entiende que iba mal con él, porque a pesar de lo enfermizo que sonaba todo aquello en su mente, aún así estaba de acuerdo.

Barry, aunque quisiera o no, iba a pertenecerle. Todo su ser iba a ser suyo, solo suyo.


	7. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Siete:** Lujuria.

Pasea con cierta rudeza su mano por la cadera ajena, cuela los dedos entre los pliegues de aquel suéter rojo y comienza a tirar hacia arriba sin dejar de besar al castaño que tiene prisionero entre su cuerpo caliente y el colchón. Lo siente temblar de placer y él mismo siente la ansiedad de recorrerlo entero con su lengua, marcar una y otra vez su piel tersa y blanca.

Con una mano en su pecho, empuja al velocista hasta inmovilizarlo. Aprieta fuerte la tela de su playera blanca, clavando sus uñas con la idea de dejarle marca. Barry gime dolorido pero no es algo que le importase en aquellos momentos. Separa la prenda un poco de su piel expuesta y vuelve a crear senderos rojos, creando caminos que no le costarían nada desaparecer pero que a Oliver tampoco le molestaría volver a formar. Pareciese que su piel lechosa hubiera sido creada para ser marcada por él. Solo por él.

De un movimiento brusco, obliga a Barry a quitarse la playera. La arroja a algún punto desconocido de la habitación y sonríe malicioso ante la visión del pecho rojo del chico. Inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y captura entre sus dientes el rosado pezón, el cual estira violento y deja caer solo abriendo la boca. Lame superficialmente y vuelve a tomarlo en sus labios para succionar, aprieta con su lengua y luego muerde. Barry solloza su nombre, ahogado en su placer y dolor. Pero no pierde el tiempo en oírlo, no ahora, por lo que deja en paz al pezón derecho para darle el mismo tratamiento al izquierdo; donde vuelve a lamer, succionar y morder.

El velocista suspira, cierra sus preciosos ojos verdes y suplica por más.

¿Como negarselo?

Oliver toma de un extremo de su pantalón y comienza a jalarlo, solo un poco. Quita un botón lentamente y luego otro mientras disfruta ver como el mocoso lucha por no usar sus poderes para desnudarlos a ambos.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño... -susurra el arquero al momento en el que deslizaba los pantalones fuera de sus largas piernas.

\- Ollie... -gime el castaño, deseoso.

Al verse libre de su ropa y solo teniendo su boxer negro, Barry abre sus piernas en un ofrecimiento obsceno. Deja caer su espalda contra el colchón y observa a Green Arrow, esperando a que por fin lo hiciera suyo.

Oliver gruñe y se quita la camisa rápidamente, apenas logra desabotonar la prenda cuando ésta termina en el suelo junto a las convers del velocista escarlata. Vuelve a dejar caer su cuerpo contra el menor, presionando ambas erecciones y suspira pesado sobre su cuello. La tentación es mayor a él por lo que no se resiste demasiado y muerde a conciencia la clavícula de Barry, un ligero sabor metálico invade su boca y se relame viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Ollie... Por favor.

\- Pareces desesperado por mi polla, cariño -se burla Oliver.

Deja pasear sus manos por el cuerpo sudado de Barry hasta su boxer donde presiona con su palma abierta la obvia erección de su joven amante. Cuela su mano dentro de la ropa interior y sostiene firme, escuchando claramente al velocista jadear con entusiasmo, como si con aquello quisiera alentar a Oliver. _Oh, y claro que lo estaba logrando_. Porque el mayor no pierde el tiempo y comienza a bombear la erección del chico de Central City.

Él cuerpo del pequeño velocista se sacude, sensible por las atenciones que ha recibido. Gime su nombre entrecortadamente y besa la mandíbula del próximo alcalde de Starling City.

Oliver, en cambio, retira su mano del miembro de Barry para ir más abajo. Allí donde le mete los dedos y el velocista se tensa, incomodo.

\- Ollie... -gime, nuevamente dolorido.

El mayor ignora a su niño y estira la entrada, solo un poco. Retira los dedos y los hunde en lubricante. Por mucho que le gustase el sexo rudo con Barry, no quiere hacerle daño verdadero. Por lo que le prepara para recibirlo a conciencia, primero uno, luego otro y al final tiene tres dedos bombeado dentro de él.

Barry grita, arquea su espalda y el rosado pene del chico respinga. _La encontró_. Vuelve a presionar aquel divino punto, castigando su próstata hasta el punto en el que el castaño no es más que una bola de carne temblorosa y húmeda.

Vuelve a tomar del lubricante y baña su polla. Se toca un poco, masturbándose bajo la atenta mirada de Barry y entra en él rápidamente, hasta el fondo. Las paredes internas de su pequeño lo ahogan al principio, _delicioso_ , pero no deja de embestirlo. La cama se mueve ligeramente y Barry no deja de gritar. Sabe que debería pedirle hacer un poco de silencio, no sería bueno que los demás vecinos del edificio se enteraran de que se folla a un chico - _muy_ \- menor que él aunque ¿Qué eran diez años en estos días?

Oliver va a preocuparse de eso luego. Cuando no tuviera a Barry desnudo bajo su cuerpo y la lujuria invadiendolos a ambos por igual.

Amaba hacer suyo a Barry.


End file.
